1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle control device that executes an engine start control with a one-motor, two-clutch power train system.
2. Background Information
In the prior art, there is a hybrid vehicle having a one-motor, two-clutch power train system in which when a mode transition request to change to a hybrid vehicle mode occurs while the vehicle is traveling in an electric vehicle mode with a first clutch CL1 open, a second clutch CL2 put into slip and, afterwards, engagement of a first clutch CL1 is started such that the engine is started using the motor as a starter motor (for example, see Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2008-179283). In the following explanation, an electric vehicle mode is called “EV mode” and the hybrid vehicle mode is called “HEV mode.”